


Bonus point: Your kid likes him

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Signs he's a keeper [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more and more men at the park on warm afternoon, which is to say more father, brothers or uncle discovering the truth about afternoons at the park. Luckily for Loki, sometimes you get happy surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus point: Your kid likes him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokulule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule/gifts).



> eah, I thought this series needed a little more Fenrir, but the actual prompts leave little room for him, so I decided to add this little ‘Bonus point’. I don’t know if there will be more or not though.

All right, confession time: taking your kid to the park? Boring as fuck.  
  
Loki doesn’t say it too often if he can avoid it because a lot of people -including parents!- tend to insist that no, it’s great, you’re having a great time with your child, and all that nonsense… And, well, it’s true you do have pretty neat moments, when you’re lucky, but let’s be real there: the majority of time at the park is spent watching out for your child and making sure they don’t break their skull falling of whatever it is they’re climbing, defending them from would-be bullies, and pretending to be super excited when they bring you a fistful of grass like they’ve found the seventh wonder of the world… it’s not their fault, really, at this point everything is fascinating to them, but when you’ve already spent thirty years seeing those come back every year, it kind of loses its appeal. If anything, Loki is looking forward the time when Thor and Sif get their first kid -if the disappointement on their face is anything like Jane and Volstagg’s, it’ll be priceless.  
Anyway, the thing is, usually Loki doesn’t go to the park alone. He and Fenrir have their habits there, Fenrir has his friends, Loki has a few people he tolerates… and of course, usually Coyote or Bastet are here with him, when Cheyenne isn’t sick.  
(Anansi comes in with Evan sometimes, when Ororo needs a break, but today is not one of those days.)  
  
But there Loki is, sitting on his usual bench and wondering if maybe he’ll be able to catch some time with Tony this weekend -after all he may be a dad but he’s also a man and he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t wish for the feel of Tony’s skin against his sometimes, wakes up in the middle of the night expecting him to be near at hand, warm and real and utterly huggable with his strong muscles and soft belly- when Loki’s phone rings.  
  
“Tony,” he says as he watches Fenrir try to climb a slide from the front, “I didn’t expect you to call today… I thought you had a meeting?”  
“We finished early,” Tony says, “And I couldn’t help remembering what a good time we had last week. Do you think we could have another movie night soon, by the way?”  
  
Loki’s stomach twists with want and he shifts on his bench, casting a look around to make sure nobody can eavesdrop and checking that Fenrir is still where he is supposed to be -namely the sandbox- before he answers:  
  
“It might be possible, if I play my cards well.”  
“Good, because apparently I like having your cock in my mouth.”  
  
Loki has to bite his lips to stifle an impatient sigh, and he crosses his legs as a… Precaution, shall we say. If there’s one thing he learned about Tony since they met, it’s that if he has an idea in mind, he won’t let go of it anytime soon.  
  
“I can’t do dirty talk now Tony I’m surrounded by toddlers.”  
“Ninja dirty talk?”  
“Tony, I’m in a public space, I can’t….”  
“Squirm with a face red enough to make a Tomato jealous?” Tony teases, “I think you look cute.”  
  
Loki turns around so fast he might have given himself whiplash, and he almost jumps when he discovers Tony right next to his bench clad only in a white sleeveless T-Shirt and running shorts, sticky with sweat and, in Loki’s opinion, looking positively lickable. Loki decides to indulge to the impulse only in parts, tongue darting out to moisten suddenly dry lips… Victor is so getting a detailed account the next time they meet, it isn’t even funny. Not much.  
  
“You’re a wicked man,” Loki deadpans, “And I think I might hate you.”  
“I knew you only kept me around for my body,” Tony retorts, and despite the setting and the potential bad reactions, Loki can’t help but chuckle as Tony sits down next to him. “Seriously though, I was running with an old friend and I saw you… I didn’t know you came here. Central Park isn’t the closest garden to your house.”  
“Fenrir likes the car trip,” Loki shrugs, “Almost as much as the park its—Fenrir! The sand goes in the sandbox, not in your mouth!”  
  
Another great point of having a curious two-years-old in your charge: the near constant unability to keep up a normal, adult conversation without being constantly interrupted -either by the ever so urgent showcasing of a snail or because two years old children haven’t yet mastered the art of not putting everything ever in their mouth.  
Loki is kneeling in the sand before tony has any chance of realizing what is happening, prying Fenrir’s jaw open to make him spit the sand he managed to put in his mouth.  
  
“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again,” Loki tells his son, “We don’t eat the sand. It’s not food, it’s not candy, and it certainly does not taste delicious.”  
“Well maybe you should start giving him ice cream instead then.”  
  
Tony is crouched next to him and smirking at Fenrir, who instantly shies away and burries his face in Loki’s neck -he can feel some leftover sand trickle down his shirt agains the skin of his chest, and almost sighs.  
Around his neck, Fenrir’s arms are tight but not panicked, which he is grateful for -the first few times Fenrir got introduced to strangers were a bit rough. Still, the boy refuses to look at Tony and Loki chuckles.  
  
“Shhh,” he says with a soothing hand rubbing Fenrir’s back, “ _It’s Tony. He’s a friend_.”  
“ _Like Ororo and Uncle Nancy?_ ”  
“ _More like Victor,_ ” Loki corrects.  
  
Fenrir’s head shifts against his neck, and judging from Tony’s expression he guesses the two have made eye contact… which is, honestly, better than Loki expected. It took Anansi almost two hours before he even got that far.  
  
“What language was that?” Tony asks Fenrir, making the boy press harder against Loki.  
“Icelandic,” Loki tells him. “That’s what we speak at home. He’s not very comfortable in English yet.”  
“Bastet don’t English too,” Fenrir mumbles.  
“That’s right,” Loki approves, “Aunt Bastet has trouble speaking English as well.”  
“Well,” Tony says, “I think you’re lucky. I only speak English, you know.”  
  
That’s a blatant lie, Loki knows: he’s seen and heard Tony use at least five different languages fluently enough to cary a full conversation… not that he’s about to tell Fenrir that, of course, but he still shoots a warning glance at Tony: a little white lie is okay, but he doesn’t want that to become a habit.  
  
“ _Is Tony going to sleep home too?_ ” Fenrir asks, making Loki pause.  
“ _I don’t know. Sometimes maybe._ ”  
“ _He’s nice. Victor smells bad. Fenrir don’t like him._ ”  
“Hey!” Tony protests with a playful tone, “I’m right here. Were you telling Daddy I look nice? Because I look very nice.”  
“You old,” Fenrir says in English, causing Tony to adopt a mock-hurt expression:  
“Old? I don’t look  _old_! Do I?”  
“Yes,” Fenrir afirms, “like Afa.”  
  
Loki snorts, quite loudly, the air ruffling Fenrir’s red curls while Tony lets out a delighted laugh and says:  
  
“Okay, you’re right, I look older than your dad, at least." Loki doesn't bother telling him 'Afa' actually means Grandad, but it does make him smile. "But I’m funny… here, look what I can do.”  
  
Loki watches with interest as Tony turns his head sideways and his ears start shifting up and down to Fenrir’s delight. He sounds positively extatic, in fact, to the point where he’s practically screaming with laughter by the time Tony decides to show off some more by shifting his ears sideways.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Loki and Tony are sitting on the bench again, watching as Fenrir scuffles with a skinny boy who looks about eleven, all gangly limbs and brown hair and giggles… it looks like Fenrir took a shine to him, and Loki hopes they’re not going to have to face hysterics when the time comes to leave.  
  
“So,” Tony says, foot brushing against Loki’s ankle, “I think your kid likes me.”  
“You’re still not coming home,” Loki says. “Not for sex anyway.”  
“Ah, but you do agree we’re going to have sex again,” Tony grins.  
“I thought that was implied when I used the term sex friends the other day,” Loki mutters, nodding to one of the women he sees only a week out of four. “Only not in my bed. Though if you’re too impatient to wait for my next day off, I hear you have long lunch breaks.”  
  
Tony’s grin turns sly, hungry, and Loki may or may not feel an urgent need to cross his legs again, tighter this time.  
  
“So you’re a quickie adept,” Tony says, “I like that.”  
“Oh don’t worry,” Loki promises, “I can drag things out just as well.”  
  
Tony grabs Loki’s ass and gives it a sharp squeeze before he gets up, muttering something about being impatient to see that -not that Loki is not, mind you- and then Fenrir rushes to their side, waving like his life depends on it.  
  
“See you later, champ,” Tony says.  
  
He leaves, and it doesn’t even take a minute before Fenrir comes back to Loki and asks:  
  
“ _When is Tony coming back?_ ”  
  
  
(It’s nice to know he’s grown fond of Tony that fast, but Loki still doesn’t appreciate the tears when he can’t sincerely answer anything but ‘I don’t know’.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated, both here or, if you'd like to remain anonymous, [on Tumblr](http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com/ask) <3


End file.
